we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarasaland Gossip
Welcome to the Sarasaland Gossip plaza! Here you will find rumours, theories, fan-made content, and the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. The information below may be unofficial and lack a sufficient, concrete source of evidence, so please be aware that what you read on the Sarasaland Gossip page may not be 100% accurate. Rumours Below are a list of rumours in the past year revolving Daisy. We are just relaying the information here. If you have seen any rumours, feel free to add them to this section with a link to your source. Rumours confirmed fake will be indicated with a strike-out effect. Daisy has a costume for Super Mario Maker Before the official announcement of her costume in the 15th of January, a fan (Kinja) published a message on Twitter in December to say that he discovered two costumes for Daisy on the Super Mario Maker Japanese official site: Two or three days later, he admitted that it was a fake and that he created them. He wanted to show to Nintendo that Daisy was very wanted for Super Mario Maker, but disappointed a lot of people. Eventually, she did get in, with a sprite that looks slightly different to this fan render Daisy has a major role in Paper Mario for Wii U Rumours say that the next Paper Mario could take place in Sarasaland with Daisy in a major role. The person who launched this rumour apparently is a "founder of leaks" and predicted several games thanks to it. 'Daisy is going to be a main character in the Super Mario universe' This rumour has been launched by what could be an official Nintendo publication: http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy Daisy themed Yoshi originally intended for Yoshi's Wooly World? http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi's_Wooly_World Fanart Since we have so many fanart submissions, we have relocated them to the [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/FanArt FanArt page]. Feel free to go there to submit your very own fanart to the collection! Gossip Below you will find many miscellanious topics regarding Daisy, with gossip and theories tossed around. Feel free to debate about the gossip in the comment section below! Rosalina Rivalry It is long believed that Princess Daisy has a rivalry with Rosalina. Since the creation of Rosalina, a lot of fans have the feeling that them and Daisy have been relegated in the background. Rosalina appears absolutely everywhere and Daisy is still only in sport, kart or party Mario games (but things seem to start to change). Many people think that Rosalina took Daisy's place, and until now Nintendo didn't really persuade us that it wasn't true... More in one of the first trailer videos of Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Nintendo increased a bit this impression showing a match between Daisy and Rosalina. 'A Daisy's clone?' Before the integration of the new Daisy in Mario Party 4 (2002), a character was introduced in 1999 in Mario Golf. Her name: Azalea. This woman has no known history, but something is really hitting when we see her: her appearance is EXACTLY the same as the Daisy's one: the hair colour and structure, her eyes, her nose, her favorite colours, her voice... More her too is named after a flower! Daisy appeared after her (in 2000) still in her old style. We could strongly bet that Azalea has been the model to recreate Daisy: 'Wiggler and Daisy' Do Wiggler and Daisy have chemistry with each other? Wiggler has a flower on its head and is shown to throw tantrums when things do not go his way (as shown in Mario Kart 7). This is similar to Daisy's action from Mario Golf: World Tour, when Daisy scores poorly and throws a mini-anger tantrum. Similar colours, affinity for flowers, and anger issues could all just be a coincidence... or is it more than that? 'Waluigi love interest' This has never been proved, but Waluigi could have a crush on Daisy, however Daisy would still hate him. That's why Waluigi and Luigi are ennemies and it could explain the strong rivality between them. 'Hi, I am Daisy!' This is the well-known sentence pronounced by Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In one hand it can be interpreted as the wish from Nintendo to more differenciate Peach and Daisy. But, in Super Mario Land, when Mario finishes a boss level, he meets an enemy which looks like Daisy, then the enemy leaves the place. Maybe Daisy wants to prove that she is the true Daisy while saying this sentence. Why not? Daisy's Kingdom is Wealthier than Peach's This is a very relevant theory as the clues are numerous. The video below explains everything. Orange Bronze Daisy DiscussCategory:Navigation